Such a Lot of Worlds to See
by Circle123
Summary: They were always meant to be, her and him. Drabbles on the Doctor and Rose.
1. His Eyes

The wedding is a quiet affair.

Growing up, Rose always thought she would want a huge one-with a cake for a dress and half of London invited. As it was, though, her in a simple white dress and him in black pinstripes and matching converse, pink and yellow roses scattered around and TARDIS blue shoes on her feet, she would not have changed anything. It is only her parents, Mickey and the minister who witness the exchange of vows- _How long are you going to stay with me? Forever._

That is when they take their new TARDIS's maiden voyage, as a honeymoon. They go to Barcelona. The planet and the city.

Their daughter is born on a planet light years-and normal years-away from her time and her place. They were running from aliens and as it turns out, the Doctor really is a very good doctor. His bottomless pockets come in handy. It's a good thing she made him pack them with painkillers and gloves. He says she planned it like this. She didn't, but figures that their daughter might as well get used to the life they lead and the sooner that happens, the better.

Three years later, when little Sarah Jane Susan Tyler-Noble is old enough to have developed her father's smile and her mother's amber eyes, their son is born, this time in the best hospital in the thirty-seventh century. The Doctor was furious when they wouldn't let him inside the birthing room, listing his credentials in five galaxies and practically sending the nurses running with his Oncoming Storm look.

But when they finally let him in and Rose smiled tiredly at him from a nest of pillows, something very small in her arms, the anger melted off him.

They thought Jack Wilfred would lose the cobalt blue eyes he was born with. But by the time he was five, his hair already as untamable as his father's, the blue was still there.

"I don't get it," the Doctor said one day. "They look familiar, but your eyes aren't blue, and-"

"Doctor."

"What?"

"They're your eyes. At least they were. They're _his."_

Of course they are. Of course.

He loved her first, after all.


	2. A Familiar Voice

It was late one night when Rose awoke to a voice, a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

Dry. A deep baritone, a northern accent. "Rose," it said, and she bolted upright. Beside her, the Doctor lips moved, but his eyes were closed.

"Doctor!"

"We don't have much time. Before I go, I just want to say-"

"I know," she whispered. "I'm fantastic."

"-I love you. Sorry it took me so long to say it."

"No, you daft alien, _I know._ I always knew. But, Doctor-how-?"

"Long story. I'm sorry it's taken me so long-the meta crisis finally let me do this. I tried, just after the regeneration, when I regretted not saying it so much. That's why the regeneration went wrong. That was me, trying to tell you, explain things."

"You would have found me, wouldn't you? You wouldn't have cared about the universes."

"Oh, Rose. Don't you see? You made me care. You made me into a man who cared about the fate of two universes. You made me into a pretty boy!"

She smiles, until it is choked off by a sob. "Doctor, don't go. He's... He's everything I want and more, but I... You are-"

"Rose. He was made for you. I made him for you. He loves you just as much as I ever have. More, maybe. Rassilon knows loving comes more easily to him."

"I love you."

"You are fantastic."

The Doctor bolted upright, his eyes wide open, and for just a split second, Rose could have sworn she saw cobalt blue, swirling away into the depths of deep brown. "Rose!" It was his own voice again, the light tenor and the London accent.

"I'm here."

"I love you," he breathed, and for a second again, his eyes shone blue. "I love you."

She pulled his lips to hers, shivered when his arms wrapped around her. "Don't leave me. Don't leave, please, don't ever, ever go-"

"I won't," he mumbled into her mouth. "Never again."


	3. My Name Is Rose Tyler

My name is Rose Tyler, and the Doctor said I looked into the heart of the TARDIS-the whole vortex of time and space. I don't remember that-all I do remember is a whirling storm of horror that chipped into my memories, everything that made me who I was and am. It started sawing away at me, and I could feel myself dissipating into the air, dissolving into something stronger and bigger-time and space combined.

And I remember his eyes, the Doctor's eyes, dark and old, and so sad. They burned into mine, and I remember hearing him say, "You need a Doctor, Rose Tyler."

I did. I needed him like the night needs the stars. The night can survive without the stars, but all the beauty is sucked out of it when they are gone. I needed him.

Most of all, I remember his kiss, and how it restored me, remade me into Rose Tyler again. The Rose Tyler I'd been had longed for this kiss, this impossible token of the love that I'd hidden for so long. His kiss was life, then, and I breathed him in and felt everything impossible that I was leave me.

My name is Rose Tyler, and only the Doctor made it so.


End file.
